Auguries of Innocence
by Cinaed Born Of Fire
Summary: Ronin Warrior AU. In Ancient China, the San Dynasty is at its peak. However, they are at war with the Xiongnu, and when one of the Xiongnu leaders is captured, wheels begin to turn.... *Shounen ai*
1. Chapter One

(Author's Note: This is an AU fic set in Ancient China, although I have altered Ancient China around a bit, as you'll see soon enough. This fic also contains yaoi and shoujo ai. So, anyone who doesn't like homosexual relationships, toddle off to a safe Ryo/Mia story, all right? I'm not going to say what the pairings are right out, but you'll probably guess them by the time their relationships begin. And here's the deal with the names. Seiji, Touma, Shuu, Ryo, and Shin will be called by their Japanese names, while the Warlords will be called by the Americanized version. Sorry if that confuses anyone. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Auguries of Innocence, and please try to review! ~Cinaed)  
  
Auguries of Innocence  
  
Chapter One  
  
The young men who stalked through the forests looked far too young to be the battle-worn soldiers that they were. Most of them looked around twenty or so, though the ones who were more tired than the rest seemed a little older than their actual ages. The oldest of the group of soldiers, a dark blue-haired man of twenty-five years, turned towards the others. A frown lingered on his mouth, twisting the long scar down his cheek unpleasantly. He motioned with his hands that he had heard something a few yards in front of them.  
  
The youngest of the group, a purple-haired youth of nineteen, swallowed hard, the fear obvious in his face. The scarred soldier ignored his fear, choosing to let the younger man keep his pride, and instead motioned them all forward, signaling with his fingers the order that the group should go in. Each soldier clutched at his weapon as they silently trooped through the unfamiliar woodland. Their enemies, the Xiongnu warriors, tended to strike without warning, charging atop their fearsome beasts of horses. The scene that met their eyes, however, made the scarred man halt in astonishment, gazing at the youth who knelt in the middle of a tiny clearing.  
  
The young man who knelt before a recent grave had his head bowed, his full lips moving in a soft, accented prayer. His thick mane of auburn fell to hide his eyes, but his frame was thin and delicate, the hands that were clasped together dainty and yet roughened at the same time. He wore the clothes of a commoner, and his weapon, an odd-looking spear with three blades instead of one, known by most as a Fu Pa, a 'tiger fork', was laid by his side. One of the famed horses stood docile at the opposite edge of the clearing, munching on some leaves that had fallen to the earth.  
  
Without tearing his eyes from the Xiongnu warrior, the leader of the soldiers motioned for them to surround the youth. The group of four wordlessly encircled the praying lad. The youngest of the group was the one who gave them away, for he moved too close to the horse, and the beast whinnied, a sharp, challenging sound that made the youth cut his words off and instead jerk his head towards his mount. Now the soldiers could see his eyes, which were an intense green, wide with suspicion. His hand sidled towards his weapon-  
  
"Don't even try it, Xiongnu warrior." The leader's cold tone cut through the air as he and the rest of his band stepped into the clearing, their weapons ready. "We'll cut you down before you can even lay a finger on your-whatever the hell that is."  
  
"It's called a Fu Pa," was the youth's growled reply, his look defiant even as his hand stilled. "How dare you disrupt my prayer for the dead, you barbarians." The hatred was evident in his accented voice.  
  
"That dead you were praying for probably took a couple of us down with him." That matter-of-fact comment came from an odd-looking soldier, whose uniquely-shaped eyes assured everyone who glanced at him that he had snake blood in his veins.  
  
The Xiongnu warrior narrowed his green eyes, the hatred of his enemies a roaring pale green fire in his irises. "This grave is my mother's, who one of YOUR soldiers killed while she slept three years ago!"  
  
"Well, soldiers are taught to get rid of the weaker ones first." The green-haired man shrugged, a cool look his only reaction to the youth's savage growl.  
  
"Au-Yong, be quiet. Every warrior deserves his dignity." The last member of the group spoke up, his voice quiet but firm. The one called Au- Yong shot the older man a startled look.  
  
"Fine," he acquiesced after a moment, still glancing oddly at the second blue-haired member of their group, "whatever you say, Rei Fuan."  
  
"Hey, I'm the one giving orders!" The one who had been giving orders before mock-scowled at his group. He paused. "Sekhmet, hold your tongue. Shuu, the same goes for you. Dais-" His words were cut off by the purple- haired man's shriek of pain and the horse's scream of challenge.  
  
The captive burst out laughing at the scene as Dais pressed himself against a tree, staring wide-eyed and fearful at the horse, who was baring his teeth at the common soldier, human blood clearly evident on the white teeth. Dais clutched at his upper arm, where dark redness could be seen spreading from the bite.  
  
Sekhmet, the soldier who had seemed so cool and collected, was immediately by the younger man's side, concern on his face. "Dais, are you all right?"  
  
"It.bit me." The solider sounded stunned, even as Sekhmet pried his hands away and pushed back the sleeve to reveal a nasty looking bite, bleeding and definitely going to leave a bruise.  
  
"We have to get this cleaned up," Sekhmet stated in a soft, soothing tone, frowning down at the injury. He turned his dark eyes upon the leader of the group. "T'ian, can we please hurry to the camp?"  
  
"All right." The leader's experience was obvious as he stepped forward and retrieved the prisoner's weapon, tossing it over to Sekhmet, who deftly caught it. He prodded the prisoner with his weapon, a no-dachi. "You, stand. Shuu, I want you to find a way to bring the horse. Sekhmet, carry the Fu Pa and keep an ear out for any other Xiongnu. Dais-" The leader paused to sigh as the purple-haired soldier flushed in embarrassment. "You help Sekhmet."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The entire group responded, moving about to do their duties, except for the prisoner, who glared in defiance at the leader. T'ian noticed the look and rolled his eyes, prodding him with the no-dachi again.  
  
"Don't glare at me like that, boy. We captured you because of your own stupidity."  
  
"Praying for the dead," growled the prisoner through gritted teeth, green eyes glittering, "is NOT stupid!" Ignoring him, the leader dragged him to his feet and forced the prisoner to walk in the direction of their camp.  
  
Shuu gazed at the horse suspiciously, who bared his teeth at the soldier. "You'll bite me if I try and grab your bridle, won't you?" The horse snorted and tossed his head. "Right then, follow your master." The soldier pointed in the direction the Xiongnu was being lead. The horse gazed after his rider with intense dark eyes for a moment, and then snorted once more and began to walk after the group. Smiling in victory, Shuu followed, very pleased that he had not received a bruise for his attempt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Boy, what is your name?" Shin Mouri remained silent, his eyes fixed upon the ground as hatred burned in his heart. He would not answer the questions of these barbarians, these murderers who had killed so many of his people and family! The same sword that had been prodding him since he had been captured poked him painfully in the side, but he kept his lips firmly sealed. "Xiongnu, it is a simple question! Answer me!" Someone grabbed the prisoner by his auburn locks and pulled hard, making Shin gasp in a mixture of surprise and pain as his neck was wrenched backwards.  
  
Startled green eyes met black ones, and the one called Sekhmet Au-Yong smiled coolly.  
  
"You might as well answer him, boy. Your name doesn't matter at all anymore." Shin attempted to snarl, but his throat was tight and he couldn't manage a sound, his neck was pulled so far back. The tresses were released, and Shin gasped for breath and blinked as he felt dizzy for a moment. "Just answer him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Perhaps we need to.negotiate?" The question came from the one called T'ian, and Shin raised his gaze to stare in horror at the no-dachi that was now ready to slice his beloved mount's throat.  
  
"Shi." His horse's name was out of his lips before he could help himself.  
  
"Shi? Is that your name?" The one called T'ian sounded deadly serious as he continued to press his blade against the beast's throat. Shin swallowed hard, and his shoulders slumped, the Xiongnu warrior drooping in his bent-knee position before he glowered at the solider.  
  
"No. My name is Shin Mouri." The pride of his heritage was obvious, even as he watched the scarred man's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"The Shin Mouri? The leader of one of the Xiongnu bands?" The smug look on Shin's face was all the answer the soldier needed. "By the gods.." The no-dachi moved away from the horse's neck, and Shin let out a quiet whoosh of relief, having been holding his breath.  
  
"We captured a leader?" The incredulous question came from the one Shi had taken a bite out of, his youthful face betraying his shock. His arm was in a sling, having been bandaged as soon as they had arrived. "A LEADER?"  
  
"Dais, be quiet," the soldier called Sekhmet murmured, stepping away from the prisoner and closer to the other soldier. "Don't make a scene. There could be Xiongnu around." Shin glowered at them both, not the slightest bit amused at their stupidity. Unless he could work their idiocy into his plan to escape.  
  
"Well, Shin Mouri-" The Xiongnu was snapped from his thoughts as T'ian gently pressed the tip of his blade to the flesh just beneath his chin. "-you'd best prepare yourself. The Emperor will be very interested in you.." There was a hint of dark promise in the soldier's words, and Shin felt a sudden, icy shiver run down his spine, though he stayed silent.  
  
After a moment, T'ian moved his blade away from Shin's throat and smiled a bleak, almost sad smile. "As I said, prepare yourself." Dark blue eyes flickered over to Dais and Sekhmet. "Dais, Sekhmet, take him to his cage." The two soldiers nodded and moved to drag Shin to his feet and away, but the prisoner resisted for a moment, glaring at the leader of the group who had captured him.  
  
"Might I be allowed to know the names of the ones who captured me?" Shin tried not to betray the fact that he desperately wanted to weep and crawl into the arms of the man he secretly loved.  
  
The scarred man leveled an unreadable look towards him. "Very well. Introduce yourselves, soldiers."  
  
"I'm Dais Bing," the man who Shi had bitten informed Shin, giving him a small, almost friendly smile. He looked far too young and innocent to be a fighter.  
  
"I'm Sekhmet Au-Yong," murmured the green-haired, emotionless one, his tone distant.  
  
The blue-haired man who had been in charge of Shi gazed at Shin for a long moment, an equally unreadable look on his handsome features. At length, he spoke. "I'm called Shuu Rei Fuan."  
  
"And I'm Cale T'ian," finished off the leader with a slow smirk gracing his features. "Aren't we a lovely bunch?"  
  
"Not really." Everyone gazed at Dais, who flushed. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes." Sekhmet's tone was cool, and the purple-haired youth looked crestfallen for some reason unbeknownst to Shin.  
  
Cale T'ian snapped his fingers, frowning a little. "Dais, Sekhmet, escort Xiongnu Mouri to his cage." Without a word, the two soldiers followed orders, dragging the reluctant prisoner to his pen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir?" Shuu gazed at Cale, knowing his long-time friend all-too-well. Something was troubling the scarred warrior.  
  
Cale had been sitting on his makeshift bed, gazing moodily into space, before Shuu had spoken. The single word jolted him from his dark thoughts, and his eyes rose to meet Shuu's. "What?"  
  
"Something about the prisoner is bothering you." The tone was matter- of-fact, and made Cale frown at his companion before motioning for the warrior to have a seat. As Shuu made himself comfortable, Cale spoke, his tone quiet.  
  
"I never thought the Xiongnu would have such a young leader."  
  
"He's only five years younger than you, Cale," Shuu pointed out.  
  
"Which makes him only twenty, a year younger than you." Cale's tone was gloomy. "Too young for a leadership role."  
  
"It's how old you were when you became the leader of our group."  
  
"That's not the point." The scarred man brooded for another long moment, the frown lingering on his face. "Why are we forced to be warriors at such young ages? Can't we grasp at our innocence for just a bit longer?"  
  
Shuu sighed, and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's our way of life, my friend. We're common soldiers, and life is always harsh for us." He smiled gently. "Come on, cheer up. We're certain to get rewarded for the prisoner. Who knows, he might give us positions at the palace and we'll be free from the war at last!"  
  
"We can always hope," Cale commented, his tone still dark, making Shuu roll his eyes and resist the urge to slap his commander over the head.  
  
(Author's Notes: In this AU, I have created Chinese last names for all of the characters. Just making sure you all realize that. To be continued! ~Cinaed) 


	2. Chapter Two

(Author's Notes: Thank for the reviews for the first chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it! *smiles* Have fun with the second chapter of Auguries of Innocence. ~Cinaed)  
  
Auguries of Innocence  
  
Chapter Two  
  
For Shin Mouri, the next few weeks passed in a stunned sort of blur. They left the mountains he had roamed since he first learned to walk, heading deeper into the empire of his enemies. The group who had captured him was decent enough, feeding him more than most would feed a prisoner. He was kept warm and clothed, and the one called Rei Fuan made sure Shi stayed in tip-top shape without ever trying to mount the Xiongnu's steed. Still, the Xiongnu leader grew listless and pale; the youth pining mentally and physically for his companions and the mountains he loved.  
  
It had been nearly three months before they finally arrived at the capital, everyone, both soldier and prisoner, exhausted from the travel. The leader T'ian forced Shin to ride Shi through the outer area of the round city, the Xiongnu feeling the curious stares of the commoners upon his frame. The Xiongnu sat, his back ramrod straight, upon Shi, determined to keep some dignity, at least. He closed his eyes when they reached the gates that led into the Forbidden City, the inner part of the city where the nobles and royal family resided; he didn't open his eyes even when Dais rambled about how beautiful and elegant the buildings were. What Xiongnu ever needed more than a house of stone to occasionally sleep within during harsh weather? Sleeping outside was much healthier, and easier to hide the spot from enemies.  
  
"We're here," Shin heard the leader of the band announce, his tone impassive. "Xiongnu, our horses and yours will be kept in the stables." He paused, and then added, "Your mount will come to no harm."  
  
Shin at last opened his eyes and glanced down at the stable boy, who looked as if he was waiting for Shi's reins. Reluctantly, the weaponless Xiongnu dismounted, patting his stead on the neck before letting the stable boy walk away with Shi's reins in his guiding hands. Shin turned, and was immediately flanked by Shuu and Sekhmet, their weapons ready for any tricks the Xiongnu might have up his sleeve. Shin chose to ignore them, glancing instead towards the scarred warrior.  
  
"Are you to lead me to this glorious emperor of yours?" Scorn dripped from the youth's lips, but Cale didn't rise to the taunt, the look on his face giving nothing away.  
  
"Very well," T'ian said slowly, and led the group towards the throne room.  
  
~*~  
  
It was then that Shin Mouri first saw the second emperor of the San Dynasty, the man known as Ryo San. The emperor was clothed in silk robes, the royal azure and sky blue colors making his intense eyes seem even bluer, the jade belt seeming almost out of place among the blueness. Long locks of raven black tumbled to his shoulders, for the emperor had discarded the old notion of topknots. A few necklaces of gold adorned his bronzed flesh, but that was all the jewelry the emperor wore. He sat upon a golden throne, engraved with script that no Xiongnu would ever be able to read. Those tiger-blue eyes focused on Cale and at last the emperor spoke, his voice quiet and yet reaching every listening ear.  
  
"Soldier T'ian, I was informed you had captured a leader of the Xiongnu." Those intense eyes flickered to Shin, and the young man felt a shiver run up and down his spine. "This is the Shin Mouri?"  
  
Cale placed his no-dachi and Shin's Fu Pa before him and knelt, pressing his forehead to the wooden floor as the soldier bowed to his emperor. His eyes gazing into the wood, Cale's voice was quiet, weak compared to Ryo's. "Yes, great emperor." The soldier quickly fell silent, knowing that he was only to speak when spoken to.  
  
"Name the soldiers who helped you capture the Xiongnu," Ryo commanded without bothering to glance at Shin a second time.  
  
"Shuu Rei Fuan, Dais Bing, and Sekhmet Au-Yang, Emperor."  
  
"All commoners?"  
  
"Yes, Emperor."  
  
The emperor stood, and his robes shifted aside to reveal cloth slippers that Shin had to fight to laugh at. Cloth slippers? What use were cloth slippers? Ryo didn't seem to notice the Xiongnu's amusement; instead he demanded that the men who T'ian had just named step forward.  
  
The three men stepped forward, both crumpling to their knees as they bowed before the emperor, Dais trembling a little as he did so. When Ryo began to speak, they gazed at the emperor's feet, but didn't rise from the floor.  
  
"Commoners T'ian, Rei Fuan, Bing, Au-Yang, I, as the Emperor, decree that from now on forevermore you and your descendents will have a place in the royal guard at the palace. After the celebration, you four will be showed to your new rooms."  
  
"Thank you for your blessing, Mighty Emperor," they murmured once more, bowing again. Shin openly sneered at their groveling. The Xiongnu had no leader that they had to plead and stoop to.  
  
But now the Emperor's attention was back on the Xiongnu and his expression was almost detached. "Xiongnu, you will bow to me." The statement made Shin gawk at him for a moment.  
  
"No!" The furious reply burst from the Xiongnu's mouth, and the youth looked defiant, his green eyes smoldering with anger. The courtiers all went silent as they waited to see how the emperor would react to the open defiance.  
  
Ryo made a casual motion with his hand, and suddenly Shin was on his knees, gasping in pain. The soldier called Shuu Rei Fuan had cracked his weapon against the back of the Xiongnu's knees. A second later, the weapon rained a single blow on Shin's back to make the captive gasp once more and crumple face-first into the wooden floor, feeling its coolness against his burning cheek as several courtiers laughed at the spectacle.  
  
"That's better," the emperor commented, his tone cool, before he waved his hand once more. "Soldiers, take him away to the slaves' quarters. I will decide his fate later. You may return after you have delivered him there."  
  
"Yes, Mighty Emperor." Together, Cale and Shuu dragged the breathless Xiongnu to his feet, and dragged him from the Imperial Court while hundreds of courtiers watched.  
  
~*~  
  
Shuu noticed the glare being leveled at him by the prisoner and rolled his eyes. "Stop it." The Xiongnu continued to glare, looking at him with about as much hatred as he had towards the king. The commoner took in the prisoner's flushed cheeks and his flashing green eyes for a moment before sighing. "I could have hit you a lot harder, all right?"  
  
"You didn't hurt /me/," was the sneering reply he received in return.  
  
Shuu raised an eyebrow, and lightly brushed his fingers against the spot his weapon had struck the youth upon his back. The Xiongnu couldn't hide the wince, for Shuu knew a bruise was already beginning to form. "Of course, I didn't hurt you. What was I thinking?" His tone held more than a hint of sarcasm, and Shin glared.  
  
From the other side of the Xiongnu, Cale rolled his eyes but didn't comment on their antics, instead continuing to haul the prisoner to the destination the Emperor had ordered.  
  
~*~  
  
The two soldiers left Shin under guard by the overseer of the slave quarters and disappeared to return to the Imperial Court. The Xiongnu had never ceased glaring at the unscarred member of the duo and as soon as his object of hatred had vanished from view he turned the glare upon the overseer.  
  
Who promptly boxed his ears and locked him into a room, saying that he'd be given some food in a couple hours. With that, the overseer went off to try and sneak a peek at the festivities that might occur because of the capture of the Xiongnu leader.  
  
Shin leaned against the locked door, glancing around his prison. He still didn't understand the use of houses. His ignorant gaze flickered around the small bed chamber, furnished sparsely with an odd horizontal and rectangular object and several wooden, upright rectangular objects. He gazed suspiciously at the horizontal object that was covered by several blankets. He supposed this is what his enemies called a 'bed,' an item that was used for sleeping. He cautiously moved over to it, and lay down, surprised at the softness. After a few minutes, however, the Xiongnu found himself wiggling. It was too soft. How could anyone sleep comfortably on this? It was far too yielding, and he knew it would hurt his back.  
  
Shin yawned, unable to help it. The traveling here had exhausted everyone, especially the prisoner. Determined not to sleep in this torture device, the Xiongnu grabbed the blankets, which would keep him warm in the cool room, and proceeded to curl up on the wooden floor.  
  
This was much more comfortable. How in the world could his foes sleep on those horrible beds? Just a mystery he'd never figure out..  
  
With that final thought, the worn out Xiongnu warrior closed his eyes, resting his head on the cool wooden floor for only a few seconds more before he slipped into a dream that he would not remember in the morning, a dream of tall, towering, majestic mountains that reached the heavens of gorgeous trees that could cradle a full grown man with one of their smallest branches, and of a familiar sought-after voice's drifting in a Xiongnu song to yearning ears.  
  
(To be continued)  
  
(Author's Notes: Yes, Ryo is the emperor. *grins* How many of you saw that coming? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review, whether it's praise or criticism. Also, I honestly do not know whether or not Xiongnu used beds or not. I figured Shin would never have used one, living in the mountains and sleeping on the ground all his life.) 


	3. Chapter Three

(Author's Notes: Once again, I want to thank all of you for reviewing Auguries of Innocence! I'm glad you all are enjoying it, and I hope you like the third chapter! I bet you're going to like the characters I introduce in the next couple of pages. *smug grin* Well, enjoy! ~Cinaed)  
  
Auguries of Innocence  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Shin awoke gradually as a ray of light fell upon his visage. Long lashes fluttered open to reveal sleep-glazed green as the Xiongnu instinctively tried to gauge his surroundings, his brain not yet caught up with the past events. After a moment, the memories came flooding back, and the young warrior turned a glare towards the direction of the door, squinting and attempting to see the figure that held the blinding oil lamp. However, all Shin could see was the outline of a lean figure, standing in the open doorway.  
  
"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" The curious voice was distinctly masculine, light and tenor sounding. "They prepared a bed for you, after all."  
  
Shin opened his mouth to speak of the torture device his enemies called a bed, but instead coughed a harsh, painful sound as his stomach cramped up. He hadn't eaten since.. He had lost track of time, but he figured he had slept through the night, which meant he hadn't eaten since early the morning before.  
  
"Are.are you alright?" Now the man's expressive tone betrayed his unease, although he made no move to help the coughing Xiongnu from the floor, instead simply standing there.  
  
The auburn-haired youth had to resist the urge to snap something sarcastic to the useless man, and instead managed to say, between fits of coughing, "I'm just very hungry.."  
  
"Oh! Well, I have some food for you." Sounding relieved, the lamp-bearer set the flickering lamp on the ground and stepped enough into the glow that his face was lit by the flames. The man looked no older than twenty-four, and was exceptionally beautiful; even Shin couldn't help but stare. His long locks of dark indigo fell around a pale, fair visage, accenting his high, delicate cheekbones. There was a quick, hesitant smile on those full, crimson lips, as if the beautiful man didn't know how to smile towards a prisoner. Even his clothing was beautiful, the dark blue silk robes showing off his slender, attractive frame. In his elegant grip, he held a plate of delicious-smelling victuals. The man knelt, offering him another uncertain smile, which didn't quite fit on that lovely face. "Here." The plate was presented to the Xiongnu.  
  
Shin struggled to sit up, wincing as his back complained, the bruises reminding him of the blue-haired Rei Fuan who had humiliated him. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to sit upright, gathering his blankets across his lap and accepting the plate. "Thank you," was grudgingly muttered as his trembling fingers grasped at the warm piece of bread, ripping it apart and stuffing the pieces into his mouth, eating as he always had. He devoured the meal quick, savoring the warmth and flavors. Even if he detested his enemies, they did cook well. When he finished, he glanced up, just in time to see intense blue revealing the other man's disgust. Shin couldn't help but bristle, and demanded, "What?"  
  
"You eat like a barbarian." The matter-of-fact comment caught the Xiongnu by surprise, and he narrowed his green eyes for a moment.  
  
"I eat like my people eat. There's nothing wrong with the way I eat!"  
  
"No, you have no manners," sniffed the obviously pampered man, tossing his head a little and sneering slightly. "You're a savage, just like the emperor told me."  
  
"And who are you to say whether I'm a savage or not? At least we don't try and enslave your people and take over your land! We only fight you to defend our lands and people!" Shin snarled defiantly, glowering at the spoiled brat.  
  
"I'm Touma R. Touma Hsiao." The way the azure-haired man said his name made Shin think that he expected him to know who Touma Hsiao was.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The E-Emperor's.concubine, o' course!" The exclamation came from behind an annoyed Touma, and if Shin didn't know better, he could have sworn he'd seen a flash of self-loathing in those blue eyes as the concubine kept silent. The overseer had returned from wherever he had disappeared off to, and from the way he was slurring his words, it was quite obvious he was drunk. "The Mighty Emperor loves ya, dun he, Concubine?" Touma stayed silent, ignoring him as his delicate fingers reached out to take away the plate. The overseer, however, didn't seem to notice as he laughed heartily, reaching out to clap the concubine on the back, making the blue-haired beauty jump and glare at the man.  
  
"Do you want to be dead, you fool?" Touma hissed, the venom in his voice startling both the drunken man and the Xiongnu.  
  
The overseer blinked before scowling, a dark look in his eyes. "Ya think yer so great, dun ya, ya whore?" he snarled, towering over the equally furious man. The alcohol had obviously gotten to his brain, for he grabbed the concubine by his robes, his filthy fingers ruining the beautiful silk as Touma cried out in a mixture of shock and outrage. The plate dropped from his fingers to shatter on the ground. The larger man shook him roughly, sneering. "Just 'cause the Emperor wants yer body, ya think yer so great.. Yer just a commoner, ya whore!" Resentment was in the drunkard's words as he continued to shake the concubine. "The rest o' us here.. We earned our places. Ya just slept yer way into the palace.. Every 'un knows it!"  
  
"I didn't want to come here, you idiot!" With surprise, Shin saw that Touma's face was no longer pretty, instead twisted into a mask of hatred and despair. "Do you really think I want to be the Emperor's fuck? Soldiers took me from my home and I ended up here. Yes, I'm a commoner, and I don't give a damn about whether or not you got here by an honorable method. You'll be dead by tomorrow morning anyway!"  
  
The overseer shook him roughly again, silencing the blue-haired man with a growl. "I can.I can make it seem like the Xiongnu killed ya.." The sentence made Shin's blood run cold, and his fear wasn't helped any by the look of dread on Touma's fair visage.  
  
"Leave him alone!" The Xiongnu's yell made the overseer jerk his head in Shin's direction. An ugly sneer formed on his face once more, and he glared menacingly at the young warrior.  
  
"Silence, ya filthy Xiongnu." The overseer growled as Shin scrambled to his feet, the latter wishing he had his Fu Pa with him. "Stay outta this!" When the Xiongnu instead took a step towards the larger man, the overseer lashed out with a huge foot, catching Shin in his stomach and sending the auburn- haired man slammed against the far wall, all his breath rushing from his lips in a single, pained gasp. With a smirk, the overseer tightened his grip on the concubine's robes dragging the frightened man's face closer to his as he whispered, his alcohol-laden breath blowing into Touma's visage, "This has been a long time comin', whore. Ya got my brother killed because of even lookin' at ya!" He raised a fist and punched the terrified concubine across the face. Apparently not noticing that he had knocked Touma unconscious, the drunk continued his ranting. "Wouldn't be so pretty with a bruise on yer face, eh? Ya whore, this'll be fer my brother-"  
  
He abruptly went mute and Shin saw the concubine fall from the large man's grasp to sprawl upon the ground before the overseer muttered a pained, surprised sound. Gasping for breath, Shin squinted, and only then saw the flash of metal sticking through the man's belly. The overseer jerked as the blade slid from his back, and then his lifeless body crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Someone, get a healer for the concubine," ordered an all-too-familiar voice, and the Xiongnu mentally groaned even as he struggled to get to his feet. When he attempted to stand, however, dizziness overcame him, and he slumped back to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"And a healer for the prisoner," added another familiar voice as the two figures in the doorway stepped into the small room. Cale's sword gleamed red in the lamplight's glow, and both soldiers wore grave looks. The scarred soldier knelt beside the unconscious concubine even as Shuu stood stock still, moving towards no one as his face became unreadable.  
  
"That's.the concubine?" he finally murmured, after a long moment of stillness. "That's."  
  
"Yes." Shin was bewildered by the pity he heard in Cale's voice. "This is Touma Hsiao."  
  
"Hsiao." The Xiongnu attempted to heave himself to his feet once more at the rage he heard in that scornful word. "Who the hell dubbed him Touma Hsiao?"  
  
"The Emperor."  
  
"It's not his name! Touma.Touma is his name, but how dare the Emperor give him a new surname?!"  
  
"Shuu.."  
  
The unscarred warrior didn't reply, and instead stalked over towards Shin, who had managed to stand, leaned against the wall, blinking away black spots in his vision. "Are you alright?" As Touma had done, he made no movement to help the Xiongnu.  
  
"I'm.fine." Just as he had done the night before, Shin refused to admit to one of his captors that he had been injured. His back would be one large bruise tomorrow, and he had cracked his head against the wall.. That was probably the explanation for the black spots in his vision. "Just.leave me alone.." The Xiongnu attempted to stand on his own, without any support of the wall, and his knees immediately buckled as the dark dots seemed to enlarge and envelop his sight. He crumpled towards the floor, his mind suddenly foggy, before strong arms enfolded him and pulled him to a warm chest.  
  
"Of course you're fine. What was I thinking?" The same sarcastic tone as the night before, only this time the muddled youth couldn't glare, blinking rapidly to try and get the black dots out of his vision and get the odd lightheaded feeling that made his stomach clench away from him. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening.  
  
~*~  
  
And so instead of glaring at him like Shuu had thought he would, the Xiongnu's head lolled against the blue-haired soldier's chest and went limp, slumping into his arms like a broken doll. Shuu stared in astonishment for a moment, and then ignored Cale's raised eyebrow as he lifted the unconscious prisoner into his arms and moved to place Shin by the insensible concubine's side. Careful, gentle fingers checked the prisoner's frame over for any injuries, trying to find out why the Xiongnu had collapsed. Well, the knot on the back of his head probably had something to do with it, but Shuu suspected that the large bruise forming on that flat stomach hadn't helped matters either, nor the bruises beginning to form on the prisoner's back.  
  
"Good thing you killed that idiot," he stated without looking up at Cale, his azure gaze lingering on the Xiongnu's visage. "He would have been screaming for death once the Emperor even started with him.."  
  
He was too busy study the seemingly sleeping face of their prisoner to see the slightly knowing look that flitted across Cale's face as he knelt beside the unconscious concubine, waiting for the healers to arrive.  
  
(To be continued..  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I don't know if the Ancient Chinese had oil lamps, but in my little universe they did. You'll learn more about Touma and why Shuu was so angry about his last name later. Oh, and the reason I wrote this scene is to show the dislike of most of the servants to Touma. Why? Well, first off, Ryo spoils him and second off, he's pretty! Anyway, please remember to review and give constructive criticism! ~Cinaed) 


	4. Chapter Four

(Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! *grins* Shadow of Arashi, I will give you your Seiji next chapter. *humbly bows* I swear it will be so. Also, several more characters will be introduced in the chapter after this, and some things will be explained. *grins* This chapter was basically just Shin and Shuu interacting. Anyway, enjoy! ~Cinaed)  
  
Auguries of Innocence  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Shin awoke slowly; the first thing he was aware of was the fact that he was in one of those torture devices which his enemies called beds. Which was why his back was hurting so much.. As his memory came flooding back in a swarm of images that would have been dizzying if he hadn't been laying down, the Xiongnu slowly opened his eyes at gaze into clear, concerned blue, the former realizing that the bed wasn't the main reason for the pain of his back.  
  
"Are you fine now?" was inquired, the common soldier's tone only slightly sarcastic.  
  
The Xiongnu glared in response, wincing as he struggled to sit up. Instantly, Shuu repositioned a pillow behind him so that he could sit comfortably. Ignoring the unusual gesture, Shin glared at one of the men who had captured him. "Where's Touma? Is he all right?" As much as the other man had been useless and obnoxious, he, judging by the rants from the now dead overseer, had been forced through unpleasant things much like Shin had, and perhaps even worse things.  
  
"He's fine. You were the one more seriously injured. The healers had to give you many herbs while you were sleeping to make sure you'd be all right."  
  
"The idiot threw me against a wall. I think I'll be fine," Shin retorted, refusing to admit that his entire back and most of his stomach felt like one big bruise and that the back of his head was throbbing slightly even as he spoke. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What sort of herbs?"  
  
"Curcuma, Drynaria, and a Tieh Ta formula," Shuu informed him. "They help heal bruises and strengthen you after you've lost blood."  
  
The Xiongnu bit back a sharp retort that the herbs his foes used were pure nonsense, and instead glanced around. "Where am I?" The large room was unfamiliar, with several more of the torturous devices called beds.  
  
"You are in the palace's infirmary. You've been unconscious for nearly half the day." Shuu offered him a small cup, looking serious. "Here, have some tea. You're going to need all your strength if you're going to eat by the emperor during his meal."  
  
"If I'm going to eat by the emperor?" Shin repeated, his tone incredulous even as he accepted the cup with nerveless fingers. Gulping the liquid down and resisting the urge to gag at the taste, he scowled, demanding a clearer explanation from the other man.  
  
"Touma-the concubine-told our Mighty Emperor that you tried to protect him. The emperor has decided to allow you the honor of sitting beside Touma, who sits beside him, for tonight as he decides what your role at the palace will be." Shuu's tone was emotionless, matter-of-fact, as he relayed that information. He paused. "Between you and me, things will go much better for you now that you've helped T-the concubine-because the emperor apparently.favors him." At that point, the soldier's tone became almost strained, becoming emotional despite the man's efforts to remain dispassionate.  
  
Despite the growing curiosity in the pit of his stomach about the soldier's odd attitude, the Xiongnu was still suspicious of the other man. There were many things Shuu Rei Fuan wasn't telling him, and Shin Mouri didn't like being left out. "Well, tell your precious and mighty emperor that I'm not going to eat with him."  
  
An expression of shock flitted across the other man's face. "What?"  
  
Shin lifted his head proudly, defiance obvious in his clear green gaze. "You heard me. Tell him I'm not going to eat with my enemy."  
  
"Even if you did save T-the concubine-don't think that makes you the emperor's best friend!" Shuu snapped, a scowl replacing the shock. "Do you really want your head lopped off?"  
  
That irate question formed quite an unpleasant image in the Xiongnu's head, gory enough to make the youth blanch and glance away from those hard, unyielding blue eyes. "I-I am n-not afraid of death," he declared, but his fumble for the words revealed his lie.  
  
The common soldier raised an eyebrow, knowing full well the younger man was lying through his teeth. "Are you now? Then I must say that I think you're insane. Anyone who isn't afraid of death is."  
  
Shin knew he was caught in the middle of his falsehood, but hubris forced him to not admit it out loud. So he continued to lift his head proudly, attempting to maintain his defiance. "I don't care what you think of me. You're just one of my enemies."  
  
"Well, if you do refuse to sit by the emperor, my opinion really won't matter anyway. What are opinions to a dead man?" Shuu's tone was deceptively impassive, not revealing the fact that the soldier didn't want the Xiongnu to die over such a trivial matter. His keen gaze saw the hard swallow that the auburn-haired youth yielded before Shin replied, his voice quiet.  
  
"I don't want to sit as an honored guest in the midst of my enemies."  
  
"Well, if you /want/ to live, you'll push those feelings aside for a few hours and sit as an honored guest. Hell, pretend that you've poisoned everyone's meal and that as soon as you leave the room after the meal we'll all start contorting and dying on the floor." The soldier's tone was extremely sarcastic, and Shin flushed a dark red, the color a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Not giving the Xiongnu any time to respond, Shuu folded his arms against his chest and continued, "I'm to escort you to T- the concubine's-quarters where he'll have an outfit ready for you."  
  
"Why don't you just call him Touma?" The Xiongnu couldn't help but ask, for Shuu kept blundering between calling Touma by his name and his title as the concubine.  
  
The blue-haired soldier's face twisted into a look of almost pain and this time it was Shuu's turn to glance away from those questioning, thoughtful green eyes. "T-that's none of your business," he said at last, tone brusque. After a moment, however, he sighed, and added, his eyes not quite meeting the other man's, "Besides, he is of higher rank than I. I'm not allowed to call him by his name."  
  
"Well, if I'm scum in everyone's eyes, then why is Touma letting me talk to him without using a title?" Shin pointed out, his tone sardonic. "I hardly think I'm higher ranked than you, whether I protected the emperor's concubine or not."  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"Why did I save him?" Shuu nodded, the expression on his face so intense that Shin found himself hoping that his response would soothe the other man. "Well, he was an innocent. And he wasn't /exactly/ my enemy. After all, he had just brought me food, which is basically offering me life. True enough that he thought I was a little barbaric, but I would think the same of him if I saw him, or you, or anyone in this horrible land, eat. So I had no reason to let a man who couldn't defend himself be killed by a drunken fool when I could have prevented the death."  
  
Shuu nodded once and then unfolded his arms, the intense look fading until he was expressionless once more. "I'm to escort you to the concubine's rooms so that he can help you dress properly for the meal. Do you need help getting up?"  
  
"No," Shin said automatically as he threw away the blankets and attempted to stand, wobbling and nearly sinking back onto the bed as dizziness overcame him. He ignored Shuu's steadying hand and took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. After a moment, the dizziness passed, and the Xiongnu shrugged away the soldier's arm. "Fine, if Touma wants to dress me up, he can by all means." His tone was only slightly sarcastic, and Shuu ignored the tone.  
  
"Follow me then," he said, and proceeded to walk from the infirmary.  
  
Shin hesitated for a brief moment, his green gaze flickering around the room suspiciously before he followed the other man, fighting back the urge to limp as his injuries protested. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what outfit Touma had planned for him..  
  
(To be continued..) 


	5. Chapter Five

(Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! *grins* Shadow of Arashi, I give you your Seiji. *humbly bows, rethinks, and then inches away, laughing nervously* Also, several more characters will be introduced in this chapter, and some things will be explained. *grins* Oh, and Danke? What exactly does "BFP" stand for and why exactly does it make you ill? *looks slightly puzzled* I'm sorry if it does but I honestly can't figure out what those initials stand for.. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: All these characters belong to whoever created the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Author's Thanks: Cye's Girl, Split Persona, Khisanth, Shadow of Arashi, Firestorm, Tri, Danke, and Destiny's Lot. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~Cinaed)  
  
Auguries of Innocence  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Shin followed the soldier towards Touma's room, wondering if the concubine was actually looking forward to dressing him in clothes of the palace, since the Xiongnu certainly wasn't. He bit back the urge to ask if their destination was coming up soon as he slipped into limping despite his attempts not to. The back in his back made him hobble a little in a fruitless attempt to try and use muscles that weren't bruised. The soldier didn't seem to notice, too focused on the destination ahead of them.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Shuu halted before a large door that had giant monsters carved into the dark surface.  
  
"What type of monsters are those?" The question slipped out before the Xiongnu could help himself, and he resisted the urge to flush in embarrassment at his ignorance. Who cared about some stupid monster anyway? The stubborn thought kept his face from turning a crimson red.  
  
"They're not monsters. They're dragons, and symbols of supreme power."  
  
"Oh." Shin digested this for a long moment as the blue-haired soldier stepped forward and knocked sharply on the door. These 'dragons' looked like monsters to him. Why would they signify supreme power?  
  
The door swung open, and Touma's excited visage appeared as the concubine began to gush. "Shin, I found the /perfect/ outfit for-" He stopped dead, his flushed face rapidly draining of color as he gazed in shock at the soldier, who shifted self-consciously but nevertheless met his gaze evenly.  
  
"Touma-" Shuu paused, and Shin was embarrassed to find notice that his dark blue eyes were shimmering with tears. If they had been anyone else's eyes, they might have looked fetching, but set in the soldier's proud face, they seemed wrong. "I can still call you that, can't I?" His voice trembled only the slightest bit; he was a soldier, after all.  
  
For a moment, Touma simply stared, frozen in the doorway like some porcelain statue of beauty. His azure tendrils fell to frame his visage, the locks caressing his pale cheeks and complimenting his vest which showed off delicate shoulders and a long, slender neck. The vest was beautiful, green with colorful images embroidered on the fabric. Two blue dragons gazed at each other, their would-be embrace separated by the line of the vest. On his chest, the image of an unusual bird was caught in half-flight, but Shin didn't recognize the type of bird. At last, Touma reacted, and his azure eyes filled with tears as the soldier's had. "Shuu!" The whispered name was almost a prayer, and the concubine threw himself upon Shuu and hugged him desperately, letting out a sound that was a half-sob, half- laugh. "You're really here!"  
  
Feeling like an intruder, Shin simply held his tongue as he watched (with an odd sensation churning his stomach, a sensation that he might have defined as the emotion envy if he hadn't known better) the two embrace, laugh, and cry for a few minutes. When they finally pulled away from each other, Touma's face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling with happiness instead of tears.  
  
"I thought you were dead," he murmured softly, reaching out to clasp the other man's hand as if the loss of physical contact was too much for him. "The Emperor said his men had killed you all."  
  
Shuu snorted and tossed his head, offering Touma a cocky, arrogant grin. "Kill us? Since when has the Rei Fuan clan been that easy to kill? And why the hell do people call you Hsiao now?"  
  
Touma looked slightly embarrassed. "The Emperor ordered everyone to. He said that I was above commoners now, and shouldn't be held to the common name of Rei Fuan anymore."  
  
"You two are related?" The words flew from the Xiongnu's mouth before he realized his tongue had even stirred. Luckily, neither blue-haired man seemed upset with his interruption. In fact, Shuu smiled, an action which lessened the serious lines in his face and made him quite handsome.  
  
"I'm Shuu's older brother by three years," Touma informed him, sounding jubilant and holding fast to his sibling's hand. The contrast of that porcelain, delicate hand against the other tanned, work-roughened one was startling. "We haven't seen each other in nine years."  
  
Eyeing them both carefully, Shin was startled to see the family resemblance now that he looked for it. He fell silent once more as the two brothers refocused their attention on each other, both flushed and delighted with the reunion.  
  
"How're Mother and Father?" Touma inquired, his tone hopeful and yearning.  
  
"When I last heard from them last year, they were in good health. Mother's always worried about you. I'll write letters to them for you if you'd like. Since the Emperor lied to you, I would suspect he didn't want you writing home to them."  
  
The concubine's eyes darkened briefly, and his grip on his brother's hand tightened for a moment as he replied softly, "The Emperor is very possessive. He refuses to share."  
  
"I can tell," Shuu commented dryly, earning a wry grin from his older sibling.  
  
Suddenly, Touma shook his head and glanced over at Shin, smiling brightly. "Oh right, you're to be dressed properly for the meal tonight. I have just the outfit. Just go into my room. It'll be right there." The two blue-haired brothers stepped aside to allow the Xiongnu entrance.  
  
Shin nodded and stepped inside the concubine's chambers, which were very nice for one of his enemy's rooms. The first large, spacious room which seemed to be the main room of the concubine's chambers had an enormous torture device of a bed, covered in pale blue silk. Paintings of beautiful scenery decorated the walls and sculptures filled areas in a way that made the room seem roomier instead of more cluttered. When the Xiongnu's eyes fell upon what Touma had picked out for him, however, the large chamber was the farthest thing from his mind.  
  
"You expect me to wear /that/?" Shin's tone was actually horrified as he gazed at the pale green robe.  
  
His enemies seemed to have an obsession with the monsters called dragons, for gold dragons were embroidered on nearly every inch of the jade green robe. The collar was a sable color, with golden dragons rearing their ugly heads to peer up towards where Shin's neck would be. Would they come to life and rip his throat out at the meal? The Xiongnu shook the eerie thought away, but the robe was revolting to his eyes nonetheless.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Touma's voice had a hurt edge to it, but Shin didn't notice, too busy staring in dismay.  
  
"No Xiongnu would wear something with those monsters on it!"  
  
"He didn't know what dragons were until I told him," Shuu explained, sounding slightly amused at the Xiongnu's reaction to the outfit. "It's a nice outfit, Xiongnu. A lovely one for a guest of honor at the emperor's table. A person such as yourself should be honored to wear a robe such as this."  
  
"I'm not wearing it," Shin stated with a mulish sharpness to his voice. If he had turned around, the auburn-haired youth would have seen that the hurt had slipped from Touma's voice to weaken the loveliness in his visage. Shuu, however, saw the suffering that Shin's objections were causing his brother. Although Touma was the older brother, the soldier slipped easily into protective big-brother mode.  
  
"You're wearing it, Xiongnu," he growled, a fierceness that made Shin startle in his stance and glanced over his shoulder to gaze at the soldier with widened green eyes.  
  
"Fine," he acquiesced after a brief pause, earning an impassive nod from Shuu and a brilliant smile from Touma.  
  
The two brothers stepped out of the chamber while Shin unwillingly stripped himself of his clothes and robed himself in the outfit that he still thought was horrible looking. Why did his enemies have to have such horrible taste in materials? First beds, then dragons, and now clothing.  
  
When the Xiongnu was dressed, Touma came in and washed Shin's visage before combing his messy auburn locks and attempting to tame them. He smoothed a sticky berry juice on the youth's lips, reddening his mouth. Shuu earned many cold looks when he laughed each time Touma's pearl comb caught a snarl and then when Shin yelped at the touch of Touma's fingers upon his lips. Naturally, the two Rei Fuan men chatted about old friends and adventures Shuu had had while Touma tortured Shin's mane.  
  
Finally, Touma stepped back and announced that the Xiongnu would be acceptable to sit by him at the table of the emperor. Shin, his scalp aching from the concubine's sharp tugs, didn't think the torment had been worth it. Shuu had to post as a guard at the palace gates during the meal, so reluctantly he and Touma hugged and departed of each other's company, leaving Touma to lead Shin to where the emperor would be waiting for them in the Banquet Hall.  
  
The enormous banquet room was amazing. Dozens, perhaps hundreds, of tables filled the room, each seat occupied by a noble of some sort. This was one of the few areas in the Forbidden City that anyone save the Emperor, his wife, his children, and his concubine were allowed into. Many heads turned towards the two newcomers, but Touma simply urged Shin forward towards the large table that was elevated above the rest and that had only four chairs. Two were already in use.  
  
Despite the Xiongnu's hatred of the emperor known as Ryo San, he couldn't help but wish Touma had picked out an outfit like his. The outfit looked perfect on that bronzed frame. Of course, most things would have looked good on the handsome emperor. His wavy ebony locks tumbled down to lightly brush the sable collar which had (of course) two golden dragons soaring without wings against the blackness. The varying jet-black and crimson silk all held the monstrous dragons, all gold, but that fact only made the emperor's tiger-blue eyes blaze brighter than ever.  
  
The auburn-haired woman beside him was clad in a lovely dress. Her shimmering locks of auburn were pulled into an exquisite bun atop her head, and several locks had strayed to tickle her flushed cheeks. As Shin watched, she absently flicked a stray lock away and leaned closer to her attendant, a blue-haired woman, whispering something in the other woman's ear, who smiled appreciatively at the joke. Although he didn't know the name at the time, the auburn-haired woman was wearing a cheongsam. The silk was unblemished white, clinging to her slender frame and complimenting her endowments (although she wasn't as endowed as most women). The traditional style of border complimented her slender neck, pale blue embroidered with black, orange, and yellow images. Although Shin couldn't see below the table, he would later see the lovely rose against the pale whiteness that was stitched in right where her left thigh would be when she stood. All in all, the white silk brought out the fiery auburn of her silky mane.  
  
"That's the empress, Mia Koji," Touma whispered to him as they neared the table and began to the climb the steps. "And behind her is her most loyal attendant, Kayura. They are never out of each other's company. The emperor's children are in their private area of the Forbidden City, eating a private meal."  
  
Shin nodded, wondering if the empress approved of her husband's concubine, but decided the time was inappropriate and that he would ask Touma later when they weren't in public. He watched as Touma prostrated himself before the emperor and then, when Ryo extended his bronzed fingers, lightly kissed the back of that powerful hand before moving to sit in his chair beside the emperor. A nervous blue-eyed gaze urged Shin to follow suit, and biting back a retort that would help him keep his pride though not his head, the Xiongnu slowly flattened himself before the emperor and only rose when Ryo San flicked a couple fingers at him to go to his seat. Shin settled into his chair, resisting the urge to wiggle with delight into the silk pillow that kept his bruises from aching. Instead, he glanced down at the table nearest them. One golden-haired man in particular caught his eye.  
  
The blonde who watched the throng of nobles with a disinterested but enthralling Prussian eye was clothed in a shirt that complimented his gorgeous, trim body. Instead of dragons, the same odd bird that had been in the middle of Touma's shirt flew as golden specters against ebony silk. The golden borders and roses were beautiful, but couldn't compare to the young man's shimmering locks which fell over one eye, blocking that orb from view. The Xiongnu supposed that was a good thing. Even that single eye, which shifted from violet to a pale blush-gray every few moments, made him irrationally uneasy. He couldn't imagine watching both of the young man's eyes at once. His creamy, pale flesh was unmarked, giving him the same delicate appearance as Touma's flesh did, but there was an aura of power around this uninterested man that showed he wasn't weak.  
  
Touma noticed him glancing at the young man, who couldn't have been more than twenty-five or so, and automatically shuddered. "Don't let him catch you staring at him," he urged, his soft voice revealing his own apprehension. "That's Seiji Date."  
  
"Seiji Date," Shin repeated, his mouth fumbling with the new name. "Why does he look so bored?"  
  
"Because he outranks them all and is one of the smartest men in all of our country," Touma whispered, his azure gaze skirting nervously back and forth between the two men. "He doesn't like most people, and especially dislikes me." The concubine gave a helpless shrug. "I've never done anything to him."  
  
"He doesn't like you?" The Xiongnu had repeated the claim dubiously, but just then the blonde had caught sight of them glancing at him.  
  
That orb brightened to a vivid violet, which narrowed in distaste at Touma, the expression on the golden-haired man's pale visage one of loathing and contempt, with such intensity that the concubine shrank back in his chair, his porcelain flesh taking on a grayish hue with fright. That violet eye shifted to glance at Shin for a long moment, and for that instant the Xiongnu was frozen in place. It was as if Seiji Date was gazing right through his flesh into the soul within, which unnerved him to no end. It was Shin who broke eye contact and when he dared glance back again, the blonde was murmuring something to the person next to him, a slight frown pursing those divine, full lips.  
  
"Who /is/ he?" The Xiongnu managed to speak, but his voice was low, awed by the power and knowledge in that violet gaze.  
  
Touma swallowed hard and looked a trifle miserable as color gradually returned to his visage. "The eunuch Seiji Date. He is the emperor's chief advisor, and has been by the emperor's side since he was nine."  
  
(To be continued.  
  
Author's Notes: To see Ryo's imperial robe, go to http://www.goodorient.com/goodorient/699004.html?AID=5469656&PID=985525  
  
To see Touma's imperial long vest, go to http://www.goodorient.com/goodorient/699006.html?AID=5469656&PID=985525  
  
To see Shin's clothing, go to http://www.goodorient.com/goodorient/699003.html?AID=5469656&PID=985525 and think of it in a pale jade green. *grins*  
  
To see Mia's dress (which I think she'd look gorgeous in), go to http://www.goodorient.com/goodorient/698004.html?AID=5469656&PID=985525  
  
And finally, to see Seiji's kick-ass shirt, go to http://www.goodorient.com/goodorient/698008.html Ignore the fact that women are supposed to wear it. I thought it'd look better on our dear Seiji-sama than any girl.  
  
Yes, that was a much longer chapter than I thought it'd be, but I'm sure you all won't complain.. *blinks* Whoa, major déjà vu there.. Weird. Yes, I'm writing this at 11 at night, so ignore my brief bout with insanity.  
  
~Cinaed) 


	6. Chapter Six

(Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! *grins* Don't worry, Shadow, Seiji's not a bastard. He has his reasons for hating Touma. I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I had a bout with writer's block.  
  
Disclaimers: All these characters belong to whoever created the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Author's Thanks: Shadow of Arashi, Danke, Tri, and Destiny's Lot for reviewing.  
  
~Cinaed)  
  
Auguries of Innocence  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Shin stared at Seiji Date in a mixture of wonder and fear. Many of the Xiongnu knew of their enemies' odd traditions, and the men called eunuchs were one of the odder ones. The auburn-haired warrior had often wondered if an emperor didn't want anyone to touch his concubines, why he didn't simply have woman--warriors to guard them. /That/ made sense to the Xiongnu.  
  
"Why does-" Shin began, but was cut off by the hush that abruptly fell upon the assembled. He glanced up to see that the emperor had extended his hand forward. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the display of power, he waited to see what Ryo San had to say.  
  
"I am the Son of Heaven," he announced, the statement straightforward and seeming to explain everything. "Heaven has chosen me as your ruler. With favor, we are winning the war against the Xiongnu savages. Heaven has even graced us with one of their leaders' presence!" That powerful limb flicked in Shin's direction, and the auburn-haired youth bit back a growl of rage. He was no savage, and the Xiongnu were the ones who were winning the war!  
  
"Praise Heaven," murmured most in the crowd, their tones so bland that the Xiongnu suspected this was a ritual. "Let us thank them for giving us the Emperor."  
  
"As Emperor, my word is law. It is thus my decision that our visiting Xiongnu be appointed a special task within our palace." Shin's eyes narrowed as those tiger-blue eyes fell upon him. There was a malicious glint to them that he didn't like, and his stomach began to twist uneasily. "The famous Shin Mouri shall become one of the caretakers of my children."  
  
Shin had leapt from his seat before the final word had had a chance to ring through the room. Rage and humiliation surged through him, and the Xiongnu longed for his Fu Pa. If only he could stab the emperor through! He'd see who won the war between their people then!  
  
"I will never do such a thing." Shin's cold declaration earned several astonished looks and an anxious one from Touma, but the emperor's expression didn't even flicker.  
  
"So you say, Xiongnu." While those bright blue eyes continued blazing with smug delight, Ryo San called out to his people in a much louder tone, "I am the Son of Heaven. My word is law. Let us feast!"  
  
Immediately, the room was filled with soft murmurs and the sound of food being consumed. The Xiongnu had no doubt that most were talking of his defiance. Shin, however, remained on his feet, glaring hatefully at the emperor. He'd get his revenge for this dishonor. A child's watcher! He, Shin Mouri of the Xiongnu, watching over children? It was an utter disgrace!  
  
"Shin, please sit down," Touma whispered to him, his lovely face still fretful. "The meal will be delicious, I promise." A porcelain hand gestured towards the food. "Just look at it."  
  
"I like /Xiongnu/ food," Shin snapped at him, although he knew he was being unfair to the blue-haired concubine. It wasn't his fault that the emperor was a bastard. He noticed Touma's miserable expression, and apologized. "I'm sorry, Touma. This is just so-so dishonorable! How shall I tell my people that I watched over our enemy's children?" Bitterness coated his words, and he glared down at his meal.  
  
The smells were unappetizing, but he knew better than rising from his chair. It would only give Ryo San another occasion to humiliate him. Biting down on his lower lip, his green eyes bore a hole through the table. He was so lost in his resentment that he didn't notice that a single, violet eye was regarding him carefully.  
  
When the courtiers fled away from the room, Shin still hadn't had a bite to eat. There was nothing here that he recognized. How he longed for the taste of freshly caught kill after it had been skinned and then roasted over an open fire! The very thought made his empty stomach twinge for something familiar.  
  
"You could at least drink something," Touma murmured to him. This time, the concubine ignored the answering scowl. "The Emperor would not poison you." A timid smile formed on the azure-haired man's face, and a hint of teasing colored his next words. "He would let you suffer for a few weeks, and then kill you publicly."  
  
"Wonders," remarked Shin in a dry tone as he reluctantly sipped from the glass. Immediately, he made a face, not daring to ask what he had just drunk. "Don't you have water?"  
  
Wordlessly, with a hint of a smirk tugging at the concubine's lips, Touma pointed to an intricate jug on the warrior's left. Scowling, the Xiongnu drank several cupfuls of the tepid liquid before he got the taste of whatever that drink had been off his tongue.  
  
"Concubine, you are to come with me." The sudden command made them both jump, and Touma glanced nervously over at the emperor before murmuring softly, "At once, Emperor." In a movement of dainty grace, the blue-haired youth rose and hovered beside the emperor's chair until Ryo San stood. The brunet sneered down at Shin.  
  
"Xiongnu, you will be escorted to your new quarters. Your guard will explain your duty in the morning." Tiger blue met ocean green for a moment, and the Xiongnu grew secretly delighted. He had annoyed the emperor somehow! Noticeable annoyance glittered in those bright orbs, and Shin was very pleased with himself. He would have to discover what he'd done, and continue doing it.  
  
"Oh, of /course/, Emperor!" His sardonic tone was obvious, and he was rewarded by the slightest flush on his enemy's handsome cheeks. Still, the emperor ignored him, and instead flicked his fingers in a commanding gesture.  
  
"Guard." The single word urged a familiar soldier forward. Shin bit back a growl. He knew the emperor had done this on purpose.  
  
The scarred soldier who had helped capture him (Cale T'ian, wasn't it?) didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had been one of his captors not so long ago. He simply bowed to the emperor and then waited for his orders.  
  
"Escort the Xiongnu to his quarters. You are to be his official guard for the next few months."  
  
"Yes, Emperor," the soldier murmured. Without another word, he pointed his weapon towards Shin. "Come with me, Xiongnu." There was an odd blankness to his words, as if he was being purposefully neutral.  
  
Shin didn't have time to muse upon that fact before T'ian prodded him none-- too--gently with his blade. Glaring darkly at the soldier, the Xiongnu lifted his chin and strode from the room. He didn't dare glance back at Touma to see the concubine's reaction.  
  
The two warriors walked in silence for a long while, T'ian nudging him lightly whenever he needed to turn down a certain corridor. At last, the soldier stated in a gruff tone, "Here's your room, Mouri. If there are any complaints, tell me, and I shall speak with the servants."  
  
"Do I have to sleep on one of those horrible beds?" The question escaped his lips before he knew what was happening, and he instantly fought back an embarrassed blush. To his further surprise, the soldier actually laughed.  
  
It was a soft, hoarse sound, but it was a laugh nonetheless. "Mouri, you can sleep wherever you want in that room." He nodded towards a door farther down the hall. "That is where the children sleep." T'ian's voice abruptly hardened. "I will be outside your door, and if you try to harm either one of the children, I will kill you and beg for the Emperor's mercy lately."  
  
Shin immediately stiffened, and glared at the soldier, despite the fact that T'ian had a deadly weapon pointed at him. His pride welled within him, and he couldn't help his words. "Xiongnu do not harm innocent children, even if the children's parents are monsters!" His voice was almost shrill with indignation that the man would think such a thing of him.  
  
T'ian relaxed a little, but a scowl lingered on his scarred visage. "Even so, I must accompany you whenever you are near the children. The emperor will not see his children come to harm."  
  
"Could you tell me about his children?" Shin found himself asking, his tone one of awkwardness. He couldn't believe that he would have to play with the future ruler of his enemies.. The humiliation was almost too much to bear.  
  
"Princess Satsuki is seven years of age, while the Imperial Prince Miryo is three. I have never met them, but I have heard that Satsuki is actually kind to the servants." The final statement was in the same neutral style it had been when T'ian had spoken to the Xiongnu in front of the emperor. Somehow, Shin thought the warrior was actually being compassionate. Or at least trying to be.  
  
The Xiongnu and the soldier gazed at each other for a long moment, and Shin took in his fellow warrior's features for a moment. It was easy to see that Cale T'ian was only twenty-five or so, and if he hadn't been branded with that obvious scar, he might have been quite handsome. As it was, his weathered features betrayed a composed, wise young man who knew the unwritten laws of life. His no-dachi remained steady in his powerful hand, and he was the very epitome of a steady warrior. Shin couldn't help but have the feeling that he might have been friends with the blue-haired man if he had been a Xiongnu.  
  
The Xiongnu shifted uncomfortably after a moment. The ache in his back had returned, but something else was nagging at him. The need was so great that he realized he would be unable to sleep, on bed or floor, if he didn't ask the soldier.  
  
"May-may I glance through their door? I promise not to disturb them. I simply want to see them." For some reason, Shin's pulse began to race as T'ian gave him an odd look but finally nodded. He /had/ to see these children while they slept. It was said by his people that one could read someone's soul while they slept. It was time to see if that belief would help him in the future.  
  
Quietly, the two warriors began to walk down the hall, towards the room where the two youngest members of royalty slept. The corridor was silent other than their soft breaths and steady footfalls. Shin glanced down at the hard ground and longed for the damp mud after a refreshing rain.  
  
Silently, T'ian opened the door just a crack, and motioned for the Xiongnu to peek through. Holding his breath, Shin stepped forward and glanced into the room, hoping that the children's beds were nearby. What he saw instead made him freeze in shock.  
  
The two children were not sleeping. Instead, they nestled against a smiling Seiji Date, who sat upon a lovely carpet. Even as the Xiongnu watched in stunned silence, the beautiful blonde offered the children a gentle, sweet smile. The expression was so different than his bored look during the meal that Shin barely managed to keep from gasping aloud in astonishment.  
  
"Did you two hear the news?" The eunuch's voice was higher than most men's, but it was more a high tenor than anything else, and quite pleasant to listen to.  
  
Little Miryo regarded Seiji solemnly. The Imperial prince was rather pudgy at three years old, but his tiger blue eyes assured everyone that he was his father's son. "What?" The quiet inquiry escaped the little boy's lips as he settled himself in the blonde's lap.  
  
"Yes, what, Seiji? Is Father giving us a surprise?" Princess Satsuki would grow up looking like her mother, Shin noticed. Already, her plain brown hair was revealing hints of red in each strand, and he knew that she would someday grow into her long legs. The princess wasn't in the eunuch's lap, but instead pressed up against his side and gazed up at him in adoration. It was obvious the two children thought the world of him.  
  
The blonde laughed softly. "You could say that. You will be having a new watcher to play with. He comes from a foreign area, too. He'll tell you many interesting things, I think." Seiji looked slightly serious, his grayish-blue eye regarding the two intently. "He will have a guard with him because he doesn't like your father. If he tries anything, tell me. I'll make him go away."  
  
Even as Shin mentally grumbled over the fact that everyone seemed to think he'd try to murder the emperor's children, Princess Satsuki beamed. "A new friend!" Her high, childish cry of delight made her brother wince, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'll tell you, Sei." Miryo's quiet promise made the Xiongnu think that the prince wasn't one to mince words. Chubby fingers wrinkled the eunuch's shirt as he added, even softer, "Pretty shirt."  
  
As the blonde smiled and thanked Miryo for the compliment, Shin regarded the shirt. It was nice and simple, even when wrinkled by a young boy's hands. Pale gold in color, it had crimson dragons soaring against the clouds.  
  
Feeling as if he had intruded a bit too much, Shin quietly stepped back and silently shut the door. He turned towards T'ian in time to note the curious expression on the soldier's visage. One look from Shin assured the warrior that he would not say what he had been gazing so intently at, and together, the two went back to Shin's new quarters.  
  
Shin entered the room alone, and glanced around at his new home, sighing. Without bothering to comment on the gaudiness of the interior, he dragged the blankets from the bed and curled up on the floor with them.  
  
His eyes drifted closed, and only his warrior instinct noticed when T'ian opened the door a little to check on him after a few minutes. He heard the hint of chuckle drift through the entryway, and then the door shut with a quiet click.  
  
Not even the Xiongnu's empty belly could keep the exhausted youth awake, and within a few minutes, he lost himself to the land of dreams, where he could dance around in the mud and not worry about anything.  
  
TBC  
  
(Author's Notes: *grins* Seiji isn't the bastard everyone thinks he is. See? His personality will be further explained (and developed) in later chapters. Joy! ~Cinaed) 


End file.
